dark_deception_gamefandomcom-20200222-history
Goliath Clowns
The Goliath Clowns are the second boss enemies in Dark Deception. They appear in Chapter 3, in the level, "Crazy Carnevil". They share the level with the Clown Gremlins and Clown Cars. Appearance The Goliath Clowns look and appear just like their smaller counterparts, the Clown Gremlins, except they are far larger than the player, making them the largest enemies in the game to date. Unlike the Clown Gremlins, Goliath Clowns have a much darker skin color, being almost black. They are wearing black clothing with visible red pom-poms, faint black collars with red stripes around the edges, and black boots with red bottoms. They have strange glowing cyan-colored striped arms, lips, and slashes down their eyes, which are much larger than the Clown Gremlins, and two small red eyes. Behavior Act 1 The Goliath Clowns are first seen during the roller coaster ride, waving and laughing at the player as they go by. In this encounter, they are harmless and only serve as a cosmetic effect. Upon collecting the ring piece and heading back to the portal, Malak will block the exit and initiate a cut scene with the player. Malak will summon the four Goliath Clowns behind the carnival booths, initiating a boss battle. Boss Battle The Goliath Clowns have only two attacks. The first is summoning multiple Clown Gremlins by spitting them out through blue orbs in their mouth, and the other is pounding the ground with their fists, creating shock waves that can kill the player upon contact. The latter is essential to defeating them. During the battle, the player will always be equipped with the mallet used at the beginning of the level, and must defend themselves from the summoned Clown Gremlins while also killing all four Goliath Clowns. Each Clown Gremlin can be killed with a single swing of the hammer, but each swing must accurately hit them to kill them. A bad swing could very easily end up getting you killed in contact with a Clown Gremlin. Using Primal Fear will instantly kill each Clown Gremlin in the vicinity, so it is best used when fighting swarms of gremlins though this has more chances for the Goliath Clowns to summon more Clown Gremlins. In order to kill the Goliath Clowns, the player must wait for them to pound their fists on their ground and hit them with the mallet to damage them. Whilst nearing one, a light will flash on the ground, and the Goliath will pound its fist at the player. In easy mode, the player can kill a Goliath Clown in one hit; however, in normal mode, the player can kill a Goliath Clown in two hits. In normal mode, after the first hit, it will be temporarily stunned. After being hit twice, the Goliath will perish in a blue flash. With each Goliath Clown being destroyed, the Clown Gremlins will start to spawn more often. When stunned (After each mallet attack), the Goliath Clowns will share the same stun animation as the Clown Gremlins. After all four Goliath Clowns have been defeated, Malak will appear, devastated in their deaths, and will proceed to pursue the player until they escape through the portal. Personality While it is unknown what personality they have, it is highly possible that their personality could be just like their smaller cousins Clown Gremlins - chaotic, insane, and loving to taunting the player in their Circus, mocking them by waving at the roller coaster ride sequence following the Fun house zone and chaotically laughing in both the roller coaster sequence and in the boss fight. Like the Doom Ducky, they are also considered as loyal minions for Malak. Other than that, they seemed to be like all the previous antagonists of the game: aggressive and murderous towards the player at times. Trivia * The Goliath Clowns name and there achievement were leaked before the release of Chapter 3. This also happened with the Doom Ducky. * The Goliath Clowns are considered to be one of, if not, the largest enemy of the game so far. * Defeating the Goliath Clowns in under 8 minutes unlocks the achievement "The Last Laugh". * When the first Goliath Clown shows up during the boss cut scene, its jaw clips through the frill around its neck. ** A similar error occurs when one of the Goliath Clowns smashes its fist on the ground, as its arm is clipping through one of the game booths. * The Goliath Clowns are the total opposite of the Clown Gremlins in numerous ways. ** They are black in color while the Clown Gremlins are white. ** They have much brighter clothes such as their and gloves glowing whereas their cousins have dull colors. ** They have huge bright blue slashes down their eyes while the Clown Gremlins have small black slashes. ** They have blue lipstick on their face while their cousins have red. ** They act as brute type enemies whereas the Clown Gremlins act as swarm type enemies. ** They are the largest enemies while the Clown Gremlins are the smallest. * Much like the Clown Gremlins, the Goliath Clowns may definitely represent Coulrophobia, the fear of clowns. Category:Enemies Category:Characters Category:Chapter 3 Category:Boss enemies